The Only One
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: Starts right after Kio is rescued. It was this fight that opened Ritsuka’s eyes to the world of Soubi. An honest realization that Soubi means everything, maybe even more Seimei. Soubi/Ritsuka, Slice of Life tale. Strong Yaoi Content.
1. Beloved Erased

Title: The Only One

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Soubi/Ritsuka

Summary: Starts right after Kio is rescued. It was this fight that opened Ritsuka's eyes to the world of Soubi. An honest realization that Soubi means everything, maybe even more Seimei.

**Warnings: Yaoi: Male/Male relationship, **_**mild**_** violence, Slice of Life, Underage Sex(12/13?), adult content, suggestive themes, and other things I can't think of. Spoilers? Be up-to-date with Manga please. **

**Note: This story is a Slice of Life sort of tale, so all the battles will most likely be skimmed over and it'll focus on their relationship. 1.) I'm bad at these battles, haven't had enough time to practice writing them and 2.) I want to focus on Soubi and Ritsuka. **

**Enjoy!**

The Only One

_Do you see me, sitting here?  
I'm waiting for you to say anything  
Head hung low, kicking stones down  
Kicking stones down the road to hell now  
I'm waiting for you to say anything, anything yeah_

Chapter One: Beloved Erased

"You came for me," Kio whispered once the entire situation set in.

Ritsuka glared as Soubi glanced away briefly, the guilt flashing through his eyes. "_Baka!_ Of course we did," Ritsuka growled pushing him down into the car as Youji and Natsuo took the front seat with Soubi. "Did you think we'd let them have you?"

"I didn't know it was possible," Kio said looking down. "These people, they're scary."

"I apologize Kio, I never should have brought you," Soubi confessed. "It was reckless to even have you near the Septimal Moons."

Kio rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I would have followed on foot had you left me behind," he mumbled and then he looked at Ritsuka. "How are you Ricca-chan?"

Ritsuka shrugged. "Got a lot of things I need to sort out," he confessed wiping the dirt from Kio's cheek. "But of course, I'm fine."

"He's always fine," Natsuo said grinning.

"He's a lucky cutie!" Youji said giggling.

"I wouldn't say he was totally fine," Soubi rebutted. "To Ritsuka emotional pain is far worse than any physical pain could ever be."

Ritsuka inclined his head in acknowledgement as Natsuo and Youji leaned against the seat to look at him in concern. Soubi did know him well and this fight had been an eye opener if Ritsuka ever saw one.

"I'm just tired, I'm sick of pizza and I want to go to sleep," Kio said leaning against Ritsuka who grumbled but said nothing to the advancement. "My glasses, they stole my glasses!"

At this, Ritsuka fished through his coat and then handed them to Kio. "These?"

"MY GLASSES! You're the best Ricca-chan!" Kio clobbered him causing Ritsuka to groan.

Soubi smiled a little. Youji smirked. "Ritsuka always gets love."

"It's because he's adorable," Natsuo stated factually.

"Hm, you better watch it Soubi, someone might snatch his cute little ears right out from under you," Youji teased with a nudge to the thin Fighter.

Soubi's face transformed with his feelings and he sped up quickly. Ritsuka didn't understand the conversation but Youji and Natsuo were suddenly apologizing.

"Oi, that face, you look like you could kill!" Natsuo declared.

"What a face," Youji said leaning up and staring at Soubi closely. The cute Sacrifice's tail twitched around him and Natsuo plucked it eagerly.

Soubi said nothing as his heart ached at the thought of Ritsuka taking another. He personally could not bear it if that were to happen. What would become of him if Ritsuka found a proper fighter? He would be thrown away, garbage.

Ritsuka glared and pulled out his phone, aware of Kio snoring on his shoulder. He text Soubi.

'WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING STOP!'

Soubi's eyes widened when a text message came through and he grabbed the phone and blinked when he saw it was from Ritsuka. He peered into the rearview mirror to see his lovely face staring back at him.

He checked the message.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked softly getting Youji and Natsuo's attention.

"You know it," Ritsuka said blankly.

Once they arrived at the academy, Minami Ritsu had given them special permission to allow a guest to enter the school which had confused the front door lady until she saw the Loveless duo holding an exhausted Kio up.

"Your room has been prepared and a medical physician is on their way," she said courteously. "Are any of you in need of medical attention?"

"We are fine," Soubi answered with curt politeness.

Once everyone had settled, Ritsuka practically collapsed when he and Soubi got to their rooms. It had been three days since he had been tied up and it was only luck that he could use the excuse his mother made to his advantage for school.

Soubi swept through the room and placed his phone next to Ritsuka.

"Are you really alright?" Soubi asked kneeling down on the floor and placing his hands on both sides of Ritsuka.

Ritsuka and Soubi were eye level with him kneeling on the floor, the raven-haired boy brought his hands up and cupped Soubi's cheeks and for several long moments nothing was said and then, "I'll never replace you."

Soubi tilted his head enjoying the warmth of Ritsuka's small hands. "It is inevitable…"

"No, it's not," Ritsuka said sharply. "I will not accept anyone else, I don't want anyone else, Soubi. I only want you. I only need you."

"Why?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka pressed his forehead to Soubi's. "I've never lied before and I'm not going to start. But the truth is, I love you Soubi and I need you. I hate words like love and like..." he said quietly. "Unless it's the truth."

"Ritsuka," Soubi breathed as his heart flared in a way that it never had before. "You are such an angel." _An angel, I do not deserve_, he thought silently to himself.

Ritsuka kissed Soubi on the nose and slipped his arms around the man's neck. "Don't leave me, lie to me if you wish, just – don't _abandon_ me."

"It is you who is likely to abandon me, Ritsuka," Soubi insisted.

"No, I won't," Ritsuka promised.

"Then kiss me."

Ritsuka didn't have to be told twice, he tilted his head to the side and very lightly brushed his lips to Soubi's and it seemed that unlike the other kisses this one had some strange sort of power. A deep passionate warmth spread like a wild fire as Ritsuka pressed a little deeper and Soubi's response made everything inside of Ritsuka quicken to the point of becoming breathless.

Soubi clenched Ritsuka, slowly taking over the control and the deeper they kissed the more the two of them felt the small chain of connection wrap around them like sensually. It was like magic, so high in concentration.

Ritsuka pulled Soubi closer until the two fell onto the bed together, Soubi on top and Ritsuka doing nothing to push away.

Such feelings had never truly coursed through him before and it was amazing, it was needing. Ritsuka needed Soubi, Ritsuka wanted Soubi, and most of all Ritsuka loved Soubi.

Ritsuka's fingers were entwined in Soubi's silk hair.

Very lightly, the blonde Fighter brushed his tongue across his Sacrifice's bottom lip, silently asking his little Ritsuka for entrance. Instantly, Ritsuka complied to Soubi's gentle motions.

He'd never experienced all these feelings wrapping around him and cocooning him like a caterpillar to turn into a butterfly.

Soubi slipped his mouth from Ritsuka's and kissed along his reddened cheeks and along his sensitive jaw line toward his ear where he whispered, "You are an angel, Ritsuka, a perfect little angel. I may have been told to love you but I was never told to _fall_ in love with you."

Ritsuka sniffed and snuggled into Soubi's neck. "With you, I don't feel alone."

Soubi felt out of this world with those simple words being said into his ear, the brush of Ritsuka's nose tickled his neck and invoked emotions that no one ever had. "I love you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka moaned and instinctively bit against the man's ear. "I love you too, Soubi."

"I want to hold you a little longer."

"Hold me and I'll hold you."

"Hm, I like that."

For some time they simply lay there, holding one another like the world was going to end and nothing seemed to matter to either of them. Sometimes there were kisses and sometimes there were hugs and whispers but there was always the both of them for once in their lives truly and sublimely happy.

Ritsuka lay sequestered under the covers and in Soubi's arms, his head laying directly on the man's heart and the both of them slept peacefully with no dreams to disturb their night despite all the terrible things that had happened in the last few days.

Neither of them had any idea that the nights events caused something strange and wondrous to happen.

The scars on Soubi's neck, the engraving of B E L O V E D was washed away painlessly and on the side of his neck from his ear down to his shoulder was the beautifully calligraphic writing, _'Loveless.'_

Ritsuka's neck had the same writing in the same place.

(o)

Ritsuka moaned as the light streamed in from the sheer curtains, arms squeezed him tightly. "Don't leave me," Soubi breathed as Ritsuka's bright innocent eyes opened and his head raised.

"M'not." Ritsuka sniffed and then his eyes widened. "Soubi!"

"What?" Soubi asked confused at the surprise on Ritsuka's face and then those small fingers glided along his neck.

"It's gone."

"What?" Soubi repeated but his heart went right out the window as he sat up.

Ritsuka followed and was straddled around him, he blinked repeatedly. "Your neck!" he said gently tilting Soubi's head to the side. "Oh my…"

"Ritsuka… what's on your neck?" Soubi asked pushing the pajama top down his shoulder and his eyes sparkled when he saw _Loveless_ scrawled intricately.

"Loveless." They whispered at the same time.

Immediately, they were both up and rushed to the mirror in front of the dresser.

Soubi touched the front of his neck and then touched the side in amazement.

Ritsuka modeled Soubi except instead of touching the front his fingers danced down the side of his neck. "Did we bond last night?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi smiled and bowed his head. "I am all yours, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka swallowed and looked at Soubi's reflection. "Is this what you want?"

Soubi curled his arms around Ritsuka's neck and he lowered his face until it was against the branded tattoo on his neck and he ran his tongue across it causing a shiver to escape the preteen's small body. "No longer does Seimei own me, Ritsuka. You own me, I am yours. I am happy."

Ritsuka flicked his tail as his hand reached around to caress Soubi's cheek.

Their names were noticed immediately, when they left the room that morning. Youji and Natsuo gasped, Youji grabbed Ritsuka and shoved his hair away while Natsuo peered closer to Soubi.

"Your names!"

"You still have your ears," Youji said staring at the black twitchy triangles poking out from Ritsuka's hair. "How did this happen?"

"That mess is gone!" Natsuo said pointing to Soubi's neck.

"Did you write it?" Youji asked.

"No," Soubi and Ritsuka said at the same time.

"It just appeared last night."

"Amazing," Youji said running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair until Soubi slapped his hand away.

"Just because it's amazing doesn't give you a reason to molest Ritsuka."

Youji sulked. "I'm not! I was curious."

"You're stroking his hair," Soubi said shooting him an icy glare.

"No fighting!" Ritsuka and Natsuo declared at the same time.

Youji pulled his hands away and crossed his arms. "No fair! We was going to help you."

Kio wobbled out of the room moaning about a headache and how he needed sugar to cure it. Soubi offered him a cigarette instead.

"Eh?!" He thrust Soubi's hair out of the way and then stared at the front of the man's neck. "Your neck!"

"I belong to Ritsuka."

He blinked and whirled on Ritsuka. "You marked him?"

"I didn't!" Ritsuka squeaked as Kio gasped at the identical name on his neck. "It just appeared! I'd never hurt Soubi!"

His eyes softened when Ritsuka said this, and he smiled a little.

"It seems that you now share one name," Ritsu said softly from down the hall.

He had bandages over his eyes and was being held up by a glaring Nagisa, her green hair was pulled in its usual fluffy pigtails.

"How is that possible?" Nagisa demanded.

"What does it matter, how it is possible?" Soubi queried back. "The fact that it did and neither of us put them there ourselves. I am no longer a Beloved Fighter and I never will be."

"You conquered my Soubi-kun."

Soubi shot Ritsu a nasty glare that surprised Ritsuka.

"Shall we take this conversation somewhere more comfortable than the hallway?" Ritsu said turning and walking away as Nagisa whimpered and chased after him.

"Don't walk away on your own idiot!"

Ritsuka wrinkled his nose and looked over at Soubi who was glaring at the back of Ritsu's head. Wow, Soubi really hated Ritsu, Ritsuka thought. "Does she always screech like that?"

"Yes," everyone but Soubi answered.

"I see."

They had a late breakfast in the cafeteria. Ritsu conveniently sat in front of Soubi causing the man to stiffen up.

Ritsuka placed his hand on top of Soubi's from under the table.

"I believe over dinner we should talk about Ritsuka-kun's training," Ritsu said conversationally.

"I can teach him," Soubi said darkly ignoring his food.

Kio was digging in, moaning about how much better it was than pizza. "I'll forever be haunted by that."

"Poor Kio," Youji patted the man's head affectionately.

Ritsuka was slowly eating while the Nagisa woman was staring at him sharply. "I'm not sure if we should train him, Ritsu-sensei, he's Seimei's ally."

Ritsuka stiffened at that as Ritsu smiled. "I don't think that's entirely true, Nagisa-sensei. If ally do you mean that Ritsuka-kun loves Seimei? Then yes, but if you mean an ally as in helping him hurt others, I don't think Ritsuka-kun has the ability to hurt others."

"What's the difference?" Nagisa grumbled.

"There's a lot of differences, so what do you say? Join the school?" Ritsu may be blind but he knew exactly where Ritsuka was sitting.

"I don't know," Ritsuka said taking his warm milk in one hand and staring at it. "I can't leave my mother."

"You should leave her!" Natsuo snapped. "A mother who beats her child is sickening!"

"No," Ritsuka chided. "She's my mother."

"A good for nothing mother! Soubi, how can you allow this?" Youji demanded of the silver haired man.

"I don't like it either, Youji-kun," Soubi finally spoke as Ritsuka peered up at him. "I have requested to shut her up multiple times. But he prefers to leave her alone. I only follow his orders."

Ritsu smiled slightly at that. "I'm sure we could come up with something, Ritsuka-kun. While you are gaining experience with each fight, you still have no idea how to utilize your Fighter. The more you know the less he will be hurt in battle."

Soubi narrowed his eyes. "Stop pressing his buttons."

Nagisa flicked her hair out of the way. "I can take him into my program."

"_No_!" Ritsu and Soubi all but shouted at the same time.

Ritsuka sipped his milk. "No thank you, Nagisa-sensei, I do not wish to have only tactile sensation."

Ritsu smiled slightly as Nagisa stared at him in surprise. "Wh- what are you?"

"He's intelligent," Soubi said feeling pride.

"Your zeros can hold items without dropping it, they have tactile sensation which means they still experience pain the only difference is the nerves to the signals have been cut off. That is all and that's even more dangerous than feeling pain. To feel pain is to feel that something is wrong with you, a message to fix the problem. If they don't feel pain they get no signal thus meaning they can't fix the problem and they – die."

Youji and Natsuo had their heads ducked.

"The way you put it," Youji mumbled.

"It's like we're zombies."

"That's not true!" Nagisa squealed.

"It is," Ritsu confirmed. "Your program is good for some things but not for this and definitely not for Ritsuka-kun."

Ritsuka sighed. "How long is the program?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Each semester is five weeks with a three week break in between. We do this to keep down on suspicion should the children in the academy be caught. We tell their parents they have been given an opportunity to go to the finest school in Japan and we have them sign papers relinquishing their rights."

"My mother would never agree to that," Ritsuka said at once. "She's already lost Seimei and she lost the real Ritsuka. She would go crazy if she lost me altogether."

"Your father then?" Ritsu asked.

Ritsuka shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know my dad."

"I can teach him," Soubi said.

"Not everything," Ritsu said with a fond smile. "Once I am healed, I could personally oversee his training-"

"No!" Soubi hissed through gritted teeth.

"Soubi-kun, I do believe that it's Ritsuka-kun's decision."

Ritsuka looked from Ritsu to Soubi, wondering why Soubi had so much animosity and why Ritsu seemed amused more than hurt by Soubi's reactions.

Nagisa puffed out a breath. "I actually don't blame Soubi for this one, Ritsu-sensei."

Kio was completely lost and Youji and Natsuo were trying to keep up while scarfing down their food.

"Can I think about it?" Ritsuka finally asked.

"Of course, it will take some time for me to heal but once that is cleared… _I'm all yours_."

Soubi hands clenched into fists and he felt nothing more than hate for this man sitting in front of him. If he got a hold of Ritsuka…

"Means I can still finish sixth grade," Ritsuka mumbled. "I have things that are unfinished if I agree."

"We'll go ahead and get the permission drawn up by your father," Ritsu said with a smirk. "And if you agree, you can sign them."

Soubi went quiet and said nothing more throughout the breakfast. His appetite was lost.

_I know you are the only one, my little taste of heaven  
And you know I am the only one, your bitter taste of hell  
Your eyes scream the end is creeping in  
I'll need thirty-seven stitches, to keep the pain in  
I know you are the only one, on the darkest side of the sun_


	2. Angel

Rating change: Some oral-sexual content ahead

Small A/N: Also, Ritsu won't stay blind. He's one of my favorite characters, so he's going to heal.

**Chapter Two: Angel  
**

Soubi couldn't have been more pleased to leave two hours later. Kio insisted on driving this time and so Ritsuka was in the front on Soubi's lap. The man was clinging to him like a lifeline and he said nothing for the eight hour drive back to Tokyo.

"You hate that guy don't you?" Kio asked.

"Hate," Soubi finally murmured as they drove across the border. "Such an unpleasant word isn't it?"

"I can think of worse words."

Ritsuka leaned back against Soubi trying to piece together the man's hate without firing off questions. He didn't want to demand Soubi to tell him even though he was dying to know and instead he decided he would let Soubi tell him on his own.

"We need to get Ritsuka home."

Ritsuka sighed softly. He didn't want to be away from Soubi, he didn't want to leave the man's warm hold, but he knew that he had too. He had to get back to his life… for now.

Ritsuka was dropped off two blocks away and the preteen climbed up into his window and changed out of his clothes. His mother was passed out when he finally braced himself to come out. As usual, his father was nowhere in sight. He fixed a bath and by the time he was done, his mother had finally come around.

She stared at him with wild eyes and Ritsuka winced, waiting for it but it never came. Instead, she turned away as her eyes closed and she headed downstairs.

"Ritsuka needs to eat," she said hollowly. "Ritsuka has been ill. Ritsuka has school tomorrow, I washed Ritsuka's clothes. Seimei should be back soon to help take care of Ritsuka…"

She continued to mumble to herself throughout the night. She didn't once notice that he had been gone for three days. It was strange and relieving at the same time.

Ritsuka could no longer tell his mother that Seimei was dead and instead he just left it like it was. There was nothing else he could do.

He slipped under his covers that evening, feeling strangely alone. He pulled his phone close and was about to text Soubi when the phone rang causing Ritsuka to gasp and drop it in surprise. He picked it back up and saw that it was Yuiko.

He closed his eyes. If he took on the training he'd have to leave them behind – but – what Ritsu said – he needed to learn to keep Soubi safe through the battles. He had too, but what was it that Soubi had against Ritsu? What happened between them?

"Yuiko-san."

"RITSUKA-KUN!" He held the phone away from his poor painful human ears. Owe, he thought wincing and rubbing them. Slowly, he put it back to his ear in time. "You answered! How are you? I tried to come over, your mom, said you were sick. She was scary acting! Ritsuka-kun are you okay? Are you? Were you with Soubi-san?"

Ritsuka smiled slightly at the phone and lay on his back as he listened to her go on about how worried she was. "I'm fine Yuiko-san. I think it was something I ate."

"Oh, I was so worried, I'm so glad you're okay. Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Were you in trouble? I got the feeling that something bad happened and that you were all sad but I know Soubi-san was taking care of you. He always does."

"It's fine now. Don't worry."

"But I do worry! Even Yayoi-san was worried about you and Shinonome-sensei!"

"I'm tired now, Yuiko-san, I'll see you in the morning at school. Good night."

"Oh – oh, yes good night Ritsuka-kun! I'll bring you something special tomorrow."

"Thank you Yuiko-san and thanks for the flowers."

He hung up as the curtains swayed in the cool January breeze and smiled when he saw Soubi's shadow.

"Ritsuka."

Ritsuka shifted onto his side and drew the covers closer. "Soubi."

"I needed to see you," Soubi said closing the curtains and coming over to the bed. He sat on the edge and leaned over to Ritsuka a little hesitant on what to do until the boy leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I was about to text you good night," Ritsuka confessed.

"I'm glad," Soubi said stroking the side of his neck.

Ritsuka pulled Soubi's jacket off and the man wordlessly stepped out of his shoes and crawled into the bed with Ritsuka who shuffled over to make room.

"Ritsuka."

"Yes or no, Soubi," Ritsuka said slipping his legs between the man's knees. "I would like to take the training to learn what to do, right. But if you don't want me too."

"It is your decision."

"But you hate it," Ritsuka whispered.

"What I want doesn't matter."

"It does, to me," Ritsuka murmured. "You don't want me around that guy?"

"No, I don't." He tightened his hold on Ritsuka and turned over and began to pepper kisses along his hair. "I really don't."

"Then teach me," Ritsuka insisted. "If you teach me, I have no reason to accept their training. I am only thinking of accepting because I want to keep you safe."

Soubi smiled into his hair. "You're the sacrifice. You're the one who needs to be safe. Ritsu was only pressing your caring buttons. He was trying to take advantage of your angelic weakness."

"Let's go to sleep, Soubi. We're both tired and we need rest."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No."

Soubi only smiled before falling asleep next to his kitten.

(o)

"_Ahhh!_" Ritsuka gasped as he was grabbed in a tight hug from Yuiko. The girl nearly strangled him with her breasts as she sobbed and jumped around.

"Ritsuka-kun!"

"It's okay Yuiko-san, I'm fine!" He tried to placate but she clung tighter.

"You wasn't fine! Your mother…"

"Over exaggerated," he insisted. "I wasn't that sick, in fact, I wasn't even home half the time."

She sniffled and backed up staring down at Ritsuka in concern, together they walked into the school. "I know you weren't home. I tried to call your phone and it was out of service! I even tried Soubi-san. Were you together?"

"Yeah, we were."

"Oh! I promised to bring you something," she said digging into her bag and pulling out a box. "It's homemade sugar cookies, very soft!"

Ritsuka smiled. "Thank you, Yuiko-san," he said taking them.

Shinonome-sensei gasped when she saw him and rushed to his side, the entire class was watching in curiosity. "Aoyagi-kun, how are you feeling? I heard you were dreadfully sick."

"I'm fine now, sensei. Good as new," he insisted with a smile.

"Oh that's great! I was so worried."

"No need." _Why do all these people worry?_ Ritsuka thought. He wasn't that special.

Ritsuka took his seat and Yuiko sat next to him and just as the door closed signaling the beginning of class Yuiko let out a squeal. "What's that on your neck, Ritsuka-kun!?" She pushed up against him and pulled his hair out of the way.

"_L – O – V – E – L – E – S – S,_" she spelled as Ritsuka tried to bat her away. "Is that a tattoo? When did you get a tattoo?" she asked in shock.

"It's not – really," Ritsuka said clamping a hand on his neck.

Shinonome-sensei's eyes widened. "Ritsuka-kun, you know tattoos aren't allowed."

"It's not a tattoo."

"Can you wash it off?"

"Never," Ritsuka said harshly causing the class to gasp at his tone.

"What is it Ritsuka-kun? What are you keeping from Yuiko?"

"It's nothing, Yuiko-san. Drop it, please. I can't explain it. Just leave it."

Shinonome-sensei frowned at him before getting started on class. It ran like a blaze of fire around the class that Ritsuka had a tattoo.

"What's it say, Ritsuka-kun?"

"Loveless," Ritsuka answered warily.

"Loveless, how awful."

"It's not so bad once you're used to it."

She stared in confusion and shock. Luckily, she seemed to understand that it was a very private thing and so she went quiet.

Class couldn't have gone by any slower and by lunch Ritsuka was digging into the cookies Yuiko had brought him much to her delight.

"I don't understand the tattoo on your neck, Ritsuka-kun but I won't ask much except, does Soubi-san know?"

"He always knows," Ritsuka said and left out the fact that he had one too. "It's not really a tattoo. I can't explain what it is without confusing you."

Yayoi had heard and came rushing over to see Ritsuka's tattoo. He moaned about how cool it looked and how Ritsuka always got away with things. Ritsuka glared. "It's not a tattoo!"

"It's permanent though? It couldn't have just showed up on your body."

Ritsuka sighed tiredly. "Forget it, sure, yeah, it's a tattoo." There was really no way to cover up the mark with the way it was set. It wasn't like Soubi's once Beloved marking where he could use collars and such to hide it and in a way he didn't want to hide it. He was proud of it and it meant that Soubi was free of Seimei.

Ritsuka would never hurt Soubi, ever.

His homeroom sensei had inquired all day long about the marking but he brushed her off every time in the politest of ways. He couldn't tell her what it really was, it would confuse and freak her out.

By the end of the day, Ritsuka was extra cheerful when he left the school. Yuiko was skipping ahead with a giggle and a laugh about how it was so nice to have Ritsuka back at school.

"We're going travelling next week, I put us down as leftovers though, I didn't know what Ritsuka-kun wanted to do," Yuiko said brushing up beside of him.

"It's fine, Yuiko-san." He waved his hand dismissively and brightened when he saw Soubi leaning against the elementary gates with a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was pulled back and the calligraphic writing of Loveless was in plain view.

Ritsuka marveled at that and wondered if Soubi was really happy with the marking. He never willingly showed the Beloved marking but then again it had been a rather grotesque sight.

"Ritsuka," he said staring straight into the boy's pretty eyes.

"Soubi."

"Soubi-san!" Yuiko bounced around and gasped and leaned in. "You have a tattoo too!"

Soubi smiled slightly at her. "Kind of."

"That's what Ritsuka-kun said! He said I wouldn't understand, I wouldn't would I?"

"Not really," Soubi insisted as he slipped an arm around Ritsuka and drew him close instinctively. "How are you doing Yuiko-san?"

"Better now that Ritsuka-kun is back in school! We're going travelling next week!"

"Oh?" Soubi asked. "Where are you going?"

"Uhm, uhm, we're going, uhm…" she stared blankly at him.

"Okinawa," Ritsuka reminded.

"Yes! Okinawa!"

"That's far," Soubi said with a small smile.

"We'll be staying for three days."

Yuiko skipped home in a cheerful mood ten minutes later and Soubi immediately turned to Ritsuka who had been staring up at him the entire time. Soubi leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Ritsuka's mouth much to the shock of passing classmates.

Yayoi who had been listening to the conversation blinked in shock when he saw both the tattoo on Soubi's neck and his advances toward Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka."

"Are you going to train me today?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi inclined his head. "If that is what Ritsuka wishes."

Ritsuka cupped the man's cheek and kissed him on the lips. "It's either you teach me or I go to the school."

"Let's retreat to somewhere more private, these lessons are not pleasant."

"I don't doubt it, but I've had worse."

"Yes, indeed," Soubi said with a hint of sadness.

They took the bus downtown to Soubi's apartment, Ritsuka sat down his bag and smiled as the scent of drying paint, tobacco, and sugar hit the air.

Ritsuka sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Soubi who was in an identical position. "The first thing you always need to be aware of is both of your weaknesses. You have to acknowledge your weaknesses to fix them. You are still young and your weaknesses aren't shown as easily. If you don't know your weakness you're likely to fall in battle."

"What are your weaknesses?"

Soubi smiled. "It would be said I have no weaknesses but I do. I need control, Ritsuka, it's not a matter of humanity. I need control or I will lose. I need you to tell me what you want, what you need, what you command. In a battle you must utilize me as your weapon. I was trained to live under control and it's hard when I find myself free."

Ritsuka twitched his ears in irritation. "My weakness would be control. I'm not good at it, I don't like control. I don't think it's right for one person to hold control over another. But… I know what you're saying," he said before Soubi could say anything about it. "I have to learn, otherwise you'll be hurt. I will learn."

"Good."

The first week was dedicated to weaknesses and strengths. Ritsuka and Soubi's weaknesses were opposite of each others. Soubi placed in a request for Youji and Natsuo to help them and they responded instantly and were given permission by Ritsu to do just that.

"It will have to wait until you come back," Soubi said the evening before Ritsuka was leaving with the school.

"I don't want to go," Ritsuka said laying in Soubi's arms.

"You should, you need to experience other places," Soubi said nibbling on the triangular ears.

"I'm going to miss you," Ritsuka confessed his cheeks dashing red.

"What if I, give you something to remember me by?"

Ritsuka perked. "Oh?" He glanced up at Soubi who dipped his head down for a heated kiss.

"Do you mind?" he breathed brushing his tongue along Ritsuka's lips.

Shuddering, Ritsuka pushed into him. "You going to take my ears?" he asked almost hopeful as Soubi grinned and sucked along the boy's lip.

"Not yet, you're not ready, however… there are other things."

Ritsuka kissed him and licked Soubi's tongue. "Allow me to please you," Soubi whispered reaching around Ritsuka's small body and slowly flicking the buttons on his shirt.

"Teach me what to do," Ritsuka hummed feeling warm all over. "So I can do them back."

Soubi caressed Ritsuka's mouth with his, deepening the kiss to something more sexual and at the same time they stood, Ritsuka was cradled in Soubi's arms and he was taken to the bedroom where he was gently placed against the pillows. Soubi tilted Ritsuka's head and began to lick and nibble along the boy's neck causing a soft delirious moan to escape as the skin was pulled up with the man's teeth. His bare sides were rubbed and gently caressed by Soubi's slender hands causing a haze to settle across Ritsuka as he fell into everything that was Soubi.

Soubi's mouth trailed down his neck and around his sensitive chest and smiled lightly as he flicked his tongue across Ritsuka's nipple causing a cry of pleasurable surprise. Soubi kissed the cooing mouth before dipping back down and licking like a cat down Ritsuka's chest down to his navel.

Ritsuka watched through heavy lidded eyes, he felt his body react and his emotions trembled as he was licked and tasted. Soubi stroked his cheek while kissing further down and slowly began to peel the buttons apart on Ritsuka's pants.

"Do you want me too?" Soubi asked.

"I want you to do everything," Ritsuka confessed leaning down to kiss him. "I want to touch you and you to touch me, Soubi."

"I do love you," Soubi licked his mouth. "I'll do more than love you, I promise, and it will never be a lie. Keep your eyes open for me."

"I wasn't going to close them."

Ritsuka moaned when he was kissed and stroked in places that he'd never even put his own hands. Soubi was gentle and soothing and he caused Ritsuka to bring his hips up before he could think about it. Soubi caressed the his body and tasted every inch of it.

He was delicious, perfect, and nothing could have been more beautiful than the moans and flushed desire flowing across Ritsuka's very features and to Soubi it was as if he could feel everything that Ritsuka was feeling for the first time.

Ritsuka felt hard and he could barely control it and Soubi's ministrations made him moan before he could muffle them.

"You sound so beautiful, don't hide it," Soubi pleaded running his tongue around the sensitive erection.

Ritsuka whimpered and threw his head back, his fingers twined into Soubi's silver hair. He was hot, never before had he ever felt such.

"May I ask, have you ever touched yourself?" Soubi asked kissing his beauty.

"N- no," Ritsuka answered. "The other night was the first time I ever – _felt_ – desire."

"You know what it is?" Soubi asked.

"Mhmm, I know because I felt it with you."

Soubi smiled. "Such a beautiful angel, I will please you."

Ritsuka gasped and moaned loudly when Soubi's mouth took him all the way. He was sweating a little and his whole body was flooded with heat and something unexplainable. "_Oh… Nnn._" He could hardly make sense of anything. He watched with delirium as Soubi tasted, caressed, and stroked him until Ritsuka's entire frame wracked with goose bumps and the room was filled with Ritsuka's whimpering sounds. He reacted before he could warn Soubi of what was about to happen.

"O- o – please… I…"

"Come for me, Ritsuka, I want to see your face," Soubi breathed against his sex and continued to stroke him until he did come and sprayed everywhere hot and thick as Ritsuka practically cried.

It was maddening and it sent Ritsuka over the edge of breathless as Soubi kissed up his body and clamped his mouth to the boy's neck. He whimpered some more when he felt the bite and the hardness against his bare leg. Ritsuka pressed his trembling lips to Soubi's and ran his hand down the man's chest sensually. He had the want to please Soubi and moaned against the man's delicious mouth. "Can I touch you?"

Soubi chuckled against him and bit him again. "Is that what Ritsuka wants?"

"I want to touch you," Ritsuka murmured kissing down the man's neck and licking along his collarbone.

Soubi hissed out when Ritsuka hit a sensitive point. "You have me, whatever you want."

Ritsuka tossed Soubi's shirt off and began to kiss all of the fading scars along his body. He gently nudged Soubi until he was lying on his back and Ritsuka slipped on top of him, his body was still covered in his own seed but for some reason that seemed to heat Ritsuka's desire and more over Soubi's desire as he watched his little kitten's tongue lick and kiss into him.

Small hands caressed him and unsnapped the buttons to his jeans, he was surprised by Ritsuka's take action but he thrust his head back in shock when Ritsuka's mouth and hand covered him and he moaned throatily.

As expected, Soubi was much bigger and at first it was strange tasting and touching but the more Soubi's moans left his sexy mouth the more turned on Ritsuka became until his mouth and hands were moving on their own. He wanted to hear Soubi again, he wanted to hear all of him, even if his mouth got tired his desire did not. It coaxed him to keep on, stroking and licking until Soubi's eyes closed and he sank into Ritsuka's control.

So nice, he was controlled, he was warm, just like he wanted, just like he wished. He needed Ritsuka to make him do things. He gasped out when Ritsuka licked underneath his erection toward the section areas that made him open his eyes and lean up on his elbows so that he could watch all of Ritsuka's cute little body sliding further down between his legs. His mouth like that of a kittens but it felt so undeniably wonderful.

Nothing, ever felt so wondrous. "So beautiful," Soubi choked out as Ritsuka's ministrations became faster more coated with the boy's saliva.

Maybe was a pedophile or perhaps it was just Ritsuka. Never had he ever looked at anyone else the way he looked at Ritsuka. It was just Ritsuka, _only_ Ritsuka.

"_Aaah!_" Soubi tried to grab Ritsuka to pull him away, not wanting him to get dirty but Ritsuka resisted and instead slipped his small nimble fingers between Soubi's and clenched them as he made Soubi come so hard and fast that he was left sweating and breathless. Soubi gasped when he saw Ritsuka covered in his seed and moaned at how – beautiful it was.

Soubi tugged Ritsuka up to him and he was straddled by his kitten and then they kissed, the mix of Ritsuka and himself lingered on the tongue that swirled with his. Soubi held him naked against his own exposed body and they kissed into the dark.

"Ritsuka, you got dirty," Soubi hummed running his tongue along the boy's cheek.

"No," Ritsuka rebuked kissing him. "Never dirty from you Soubi."

"Oh, Ritsuka," Soubi moaned continuing to pepper him across he mouth and neck. "Shall we bathe?"

"Together?" Ritsuka suggested his ears perking up innocently.

Soubi chuckled and squeezed Ritsuka tight until he squeaked. "Let me wash you."

"Hm'k," Ritsuka whispered blissfully happy and satiated. He felt closer to Soubi, he needed Soubi, and never in his life would he surrender Soubi to anyone.

"I'm carrying you." Soubi slipped off the bed and pulled Ritsuka's cute naked body into his arms.

"Eh? Why?"

"To hold you some more."

"Oh," Ritsuka snuggled into him. "Okay."

The bubbles were warm and they surfaced popping every time Ritsuka's finger went through one. Soubi was facing him, both of them enveloped in the steam of the warm bath and the scent of Freesia.

"You don't fight no more, where's your temper?" Soubi asked pulling some bubbles from the boy's fringe.

Ritsuka puffed the bubbles into Soubi's face playfully. "For a long time, I didn't know what love was. It scared me, Soubi."

Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer. "I love you though."

"Yes, but I didn't understand. Mom loves me but she hurts me, dad may love me but he ignores me, Seimei loved me and he left me, and I was afraid. You were Seimei's, if you loved me and then left me – I knew I would fall apart. I was afraid because I felt pain. The signal that something is wrong... or something's going to go wrong and I felt that love was just painful. It hurt… so I pulled away but the more I did – the more painful it became. I realized when I called you for the first time through the connection that the pain was fear and not love. I feared losing you and once I acknowledged that the pain eased…"

"You're so smart," Soubi said with a quirk of his lip.

Ritsuka scowled and puffed more bubbles his way.

"I didn't learn that for a long time, Ritsuka."

"How long?"

"Until I met you."

Ritsuka bowed his head. "I've come to a realization, Soubi."

"What's that?" he asked hearing Ritsuka's serious tone.

"I love Seimei but I will never forgive him. He is important but he's not the most important anymore."

Soubi tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"It's wrong, so wrong the way he acts. I love him but I don't love the things he does. I can accept some things but to hurt others for pleasure…"

"My angel." Soubi cupped his precious face and kissed him softly. "A unique little angel, never lose it."


	3. For Ritsuka Only

**Chapter Three: For Ritsuka Only  
**

His father left him a pouch of money under his bedroom door for the trip and a small note.

'_Whatever it was they wanted with you, I signed. I hope it was what you wanted.' _

They made contact, Ritsuka thought fishing through the pouch and gasping at the amount inside. There was more than enough in here. He put them away wondering briefly about his father as he slipped on the crimson sweater and a pair of black boot cut slacks. The sweater had been a gift from Kio. The sweater covered the marking on the side of his neck. He was still a little shiverish from last night but he was happy.

It was a good morning.

He was packed and slung his cell phone around his neck before gathering his bags and heading out of the house. His mother ignored him as she stared at the TV. He took three pears and two bananas from the fruit dish for later and said good-bye before leaving the house.

It was cold and the snowflakes tumbled from the freezing cold morning skies.

Yuiko was practically bouncing as Yayoi giggled from her right side. "Yuiko-san as bright as ever," he said with infatuation.

"Ritsuka-kun!"

"Yuiko-san, Yayoi-san. We sitting together?"

She bobbed her head furiously. "Let's go! Shinonome-sensei has been waiting."

"Head count everyone!" Shinonome-sensei flew passed them. "Line up so I can get a count of everyone going, I don't want to miss anyone."

There were four long vans, Ritsuka and his friends lined up by one and she counted each head while saying good morning to each of the kids.

It occurred to Ritsuka as he stood there in line that he was perhaps the only sixth grader to have ever been kissed and touched in the way he had been last night. He was also probably the only one with an older man who actually loved him.

Even Shinonome-sensei had never known what he knew. It was kind of nice and scary at the same time. He was kind of separated from them all, any day now technically, he could lose his ears.

He tugged on them thoughtfully and he wondered if it hurt to lose them. He knew about sex but he didn't know much about sex with guys. He had a rough idea how it worked, he wasn't an idiot no matter how naïve he was.

He knew that Soubi would never hurt him, the man would rather chop off his own hand than harm a single hair on Ritsuka's head.

He thought about how much he actually minded that idea. Most kids would be traumatized and most adults would see it as molestation. But Ritsuka didn't because they were different. Obviously, there was no justification but there really needn't be. Ritsuka knew what he wanted and he wasn't just acting on his thoughts and overbearing emotions.

Soubi really truly cared for him, he was the first person to make him believe that four letter word.

"Good morning Aoyagi-kun! You look bright and cheery, did anything happen good last night?"

Coming out of his thoughts at the sound of the friendly sensei, he blinked at her and then smiled truly. "You have no idea," Ritsuka answered automatically causing eyes to widen and the boy to blush. "Hehe."

Shinonome-sensei was startled by the sincere smile and Yuiko was gawking over it. "That's – that's good!"

Yuiko was curious and Yayoi arched an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with you and that adult?" Yayoi prodded as they finally loaded up onto the van.

Ritsuka's smile lingered. "Maybe, how did you know?"

"I saw him kiss you," Yayoi confessed keeping his voice low so no one else heard him. "So, you really don't like Yuiko?"

Ritsuka looked over at Yayoi. "She's a wonderful person, Yayoi-san, the first person who was persistent enough to be my friend. But I love Soubi."

Yayoi smiled. "Yeah, I know and you're right."

"Huh? Huh? What's going on? Why leaving me out?" Yuiko asked sniffling.

"We're not Yuiko-san!" Yayoi insisted.

"But – but – what did you say?"

"I was talking about Soubi," Ritsuka said flicking his tail around to keep it from being sat on. They were in the very back, the three of them and Shinonome-sensei was in a seat in front of them with four other girls and two more boys.

Ritsuka noticed his sensei stiffened at the name.

"Oh, what did you two do yesterday?"

Ritsuka had flash backs and his cheeks flushed radiantly and his ears went forward. "Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Eh!? Doesn't look like nothing, Ritsuka-kun you're blushing!" Yuiko squeaked. "Did you two go somewhere? Maybe to the movies or on a date?"

Ritsuka sighed. "We didn't go on a date," he mumbled getting hotter with every word. "Let's get off this subject. I don't want to talk about it."

She sulked and crossed her arms. "Okay."

He breathed out at that. Shinonome-sensei looked over her shoulder and had a strange expression on her face. Ritsuka pretended to not pay any mind and instead picked up his phone and flipped it open.

"Soubi-san write? He didn't pick up when I called last night!" Yuiko said. "He must have been busy."

"Hm," Ritsuka said not commenting aloud. He certainly was busy.

(o)

Soubi came up behind Kio when he got to the classroom and he tapped his shoulder.

Kio gasped. "Oi! Sou-chan, what's going on?" he asked spinning a sucker around in his mouth.

"We're leaving, be packed for a three day trip in one hour." In an instant he was gone leaving the school to whisper about the new tattoo he had on his neck and his mysterious coming and goings. His tattoo had been the topic of the whole week but Soubi would only smile slyly before going back to his work.

Kio found Soubi at his apartment packing things up. "Where are we going?" he asked tossing his bag next to Soubi's.

"On a trip."

"Where?" Kio asked curiously.

"I think it's time we get out of here for a while," he said handing the man a banana. "Don't want to hear you complaining, we're a little late. We won't get there until late."

"Huh? Eh? What?"

"Okinawa."

"Why!? Is Ricca-chan coming?" Kio asked. "This is odd, are you going without Ricca-chan?"

"No, he's heading there now," Soubi said straight-faced.

"Oh!" Kio said and grinned. "Why's he going?"

"School."

"And we're going to be stalkers?"

"Exactly, are you fully packed? Did you forget anything? We're not stopping till we get there."

Kio smirked. "Of course. Do I need to get the car from mom?"

"Please? It would be faster."

"Right o! This sounds like fun."

(o)

Ritsuka was nibbling on a banana while Yayoi had some crackers and Yuiko had a yogurt. To be honest, Ritsuka was feeling a little gloomy. Three days without Soubi was going to be agonizing. He wasn't sure if he could do it or not, ever since Soubi had come into his life the man had always been there and it seemed that even when he told the man to go away he would come back knowing that Ritsuka hadn't meant it.

He loved that about Soubi, the man could read him like no one else. His ears drooped as he finished the last of the soft banana and threw the peel away in a nearby trash. The kids were talking and laughing and a few complained about having to go to the bathroom.

They made two stops and all in all it took eight long hours, Ritsuka had settled himself to read while Yuiko chatted to the sensei the rest of the way.

Yayoi fell asleep his head slumped against Ritsuka's shoulder. So annoying! He wasn't a sleeping perch… unless it was Soubi.

They arrived in the city of Okinawa, it was beautiful despite the loud noises coming from the Air Force Base about a mile away.

All the kids were wide eyed and excited while Yuiko was murmuring how scared she was about sleeping with them. "I've never had a sleepover."

Ritsuka sighed, realizing some more just how different he was to them all. He picked out each of the differences and was astounded by how many of them stacked.

It was barely daylight and it was chilly. Yayoi was breathing a little heavy and had to use his inhaler to get some air.

"It's rather inappropriate to have a boy and girl stay in the same room," Shinonome said concerned.

Yuiko blushed as the others snickered. Ritsuka however tilted his head to the side. "What if the boy is gay?" he asked causing everyone to gasp and Shinonome to gape at him.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Aoyagi-kun."

"It's the truth," Ritsuka said. "Yuiko-san is my best friend and Yayoi-san isn't my type."

"Eeh?! What's wrong with me?" Yayoi complained.

Ritsuka huffed. "Would you hush?"

"No! What's wrong with me? First Yuiko doesn't like me and now you don't like me!" He started to cry causing Ritsuka to grumble.

"So what will it be Shinonome-sensei?"

"Uh, well, I – uh – this is very strange. You're so young, how can you know?"

"Believe me, I know," Ritsuka said flatly. "Hasn't it already been decided? Yuiko, Yayoi, and I in one room?"

"Th- that's fine, I- I guess," she said with uncertainty.

"Well then, that works."

"Why do you say such mean things Ritsuka-kun?" Yayoi whined.

Ritsuka tugged against Yayoi's ear. "It has nothing to do with you Yayoi, I didn't mean it, I was trying to get us a room together, baka!"

Yuiko was confused.

Yayoi looked up at Ritsuka. "Y – you mean- ? You didn't mean it?"

"Of course not," Ritsuka said tilting his head. "Yayoi, I like you the way you are and if I was interested I'd give you a chance."

Yayoi blushed and bowed his head. "Arigato, Ritsuka-kun."

Ritsuka shook his head as Yuiko stuck her head in. "What does gay mean?" she asked finally.

There was a soft chuckle from down the hall and Ritsuka's heart jumped as his head shot up to see Soubi waltzing through hair pulled up high with a few strands shaping around his jaw. He was in all black and Kio was holding their things.

"Eh!? What am I Sou-chan, you're baggage carrier?" he griped.

"Soubi!" In a flash, Ritsuka was on him and Soubi lifted him right up into his arms.

Yayoi rushed to Kio's side along with Yuiko who was gasping at his appearance. "Why are you here?" Yuiko asked smiling in delight.

"Ritsuka of course," Soubi said with a smirk. "Is that okay with you Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka glared and then bit him on the ear causing Yayoi to blink and Kio to snicker. "What do you think?"

Soubi's heart flooded with heat at that.

Shinonome-sensei gaped when she saw them and her face flushed whether in anger or in jealousy no one knew. But she called the students back to get to their rooms.

"I'll see you soon," Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's ear.

"Yeah," Ritsuka got down as Kio popped a sucker into his mouth.

"Enjoy Ricca-chan."

"Hm." It was all he said as he headed over to his sensei for information on his room.

Soubi and Kio paid for their rooms when Shinonome came over, he pretended she didn't exist.

"Thank you," he said to the service desk. "Kio?"

"Ready! Take your own bag, it's heavy as hell!" he said thrusting it into Soubi's arms.

"Agatsuma-san!"

Soubi turned. "Oh, it's Shinonome-sensei."

"Who?" Kio asked blinking.

"Ritsuka's teacher."

Kio inspected her causing the girl to duck her head. "She has ears, how old are you?"

"T- twenty three! What's it matter?"

"It doesn't, it's cute."

She flushed as Soubi crossed his arms. "What can I do for you Shinonome-sensei?"

"Why are you here?"

"Believe me, it has nothing to do with you," he said causing her head to bow.

"You always say that."

"It's true," Kio said looking over his shoulder. "You're not Ricca-chan and that's all that matters to Sou-chan."

She blushed. "The students are not to have any contact with people and that goes for you two. Aoyagi-kun is here to learn with his school."

Kio snorted as Soubi arched an eyebrow. "You're saying this because?"

Her red cheeks became a little brighter and the anger riled her up. "You are not to have any contact with Aoyagi-kun!"

"You have no business ordering me around, sensei. I suggest you take it up with Ritsuka," he said coolly before brushing passed her.

Kio chuckled. "Give it up lady, Sou-chan's only here for Ritsuka and nothing will stand in his way."

The teacher was left stumped and in silent turmoil.

(o)

Ritsuka's cheerful nature spread through his two roommates.

"That's why I'm not your type, huh?" Yayoi asked when Yuiko went to inspect the bathroom. He was leaning over Ritsuka's bed.

"Exactly," he said delicately.

"But am I good enough for anyone?"

"Of course you are," Ritsuka said sitting down. "Yuiko-san will notice you, just give it time."

"Time, yes, I know. You're really mature Ritsuka-san."

"I've had to be."

"So – do you think I'm cute?" Yayoi asked.

"Yes," Ritsuka said honestly and leaned in closer to Yayoi. "Very cute." He flicked the boy's ears causing him to blush some more.

"Eh," Yayoi squeaked. "Arigato."

Ritsuka had dinner with the school, Shinonome-sensei came over to tell Ritsuka he wasn't allowed to see Soubi while he was here and that this was a school trip and nothing more.

Ritsuka arched an eyebrow. _To hell!_ He thought rolling his eyes and turning away from the woman. He'd see Soubi whenever he wanted.

There was a text message in the middle of his meal and he glanced at it.

_Ritsuka, _

_Check your bath bag for my Key, room 208. _

_Love, _

_Soubi_

Ritsuka did just that and found the key and it's chain that said 208.

"Ritsuka-kun? What's that?" Yuiko asked causing Ritsuka to jump at the sudden approach.

"Something from Soubi."

"In your bath bag?" she asked shocked.

"He leaves things, don't worry about it."

"But sensei said you shouldn't see So-" She went quiet when Ritsuka's eyes narrowed.

"No one will tell me when I can and can't see Soubi," he said fiercely. "You keep your mouth shut about it. I'll be back later."

"B- but can I go too?"

"No!" Ritsuka declared. "I want to see Soubi, alone."

"But – you might drink hot chocolate together and I want some too!"

"Yuiko-san, please. Just stay here," Ritsuka said holding her shoulders to keep her back.

"Okay," she said dipping her head down.

"Thanks." He slipped out of the room and had to hide twice from Shinonome-sensei who seemed to walking the halls purposely to find him or even Soubi.

The room was several floors below, he found 208 at the end of the hall and pushed the key in. He could hear Kio's loud mouth from here as he entered the room.

"Ricca-chan!" Kio called in delight.

"Keep it down! I think the sensei is trying to follow me," Ritsuka said closing the door back and locking it.

Soubi was stretched out on the bed and he smiled when he saw Ritsuka. "She is persistent is she not?"

"I think it has something to do with what I said earlier," Ritsuka said blushingly as he placed the key on the stand and crawled onto the bed next to Soubi who kissed him on the cheek.

"What did you say?" Kio asked interested.

"She was going to separate Yuiko from us, so I told her I was gay."

Soubi chuckled as Kio burst into laughter. "Ah hah hah! Does she even know what that means?" he taunted.

"I guess so, she nearly choked," Ritsuka confessed as Soubi drew him closer. "She told me I wouldn't know so young."

"Preposterous," Kio hummed as he laid down on his back and continued to lick his sucker. "I knew I was bi when I was eleven. I heard that little girl ask what gay was…"

Ritsuka sighed and lay his head in Soubi's lap. "Mhmm, never answered of course and she's got the attention span of a two-year-old."

Soubi began to stroke Ritsuka's black hair and fingered the triangular ears with affection. He hadn't said much, he didn't need too.

"What about that boy?" Kio asked. "I'm surprised she let you room with him."

"I said he wasn't my type."

"Ah hah, I love him more and more, Sou-chan! You're good, you know? For a twelve-year-old you sure know how to manipulate."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "I don't manipulate."

"You're cunning for a kid, though."

Ritsuka enjoyed this much more than being with the others; Kio and Soubi never sugar coated anything and they were realistic rather than naïve and it was a breath of fresh air to be around people who weren't naïve. He knew that he was naïve to a point but he was quickly getting over that.

As a Sacrifice he knew that being naïve was impossible. Naivety meant death if he weren't careful and Ritsuka wasn't planning on dying any time soon, not when life was becoming nicer, despite some of the circumstances.

"Hey we should all go do something tonight? You know sneak you out the window and go running around town," Kio suggested mischievously.

"Pictures?" Ritsuka asked looking up at Soubi who smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course, why would we do anything without your memories?" Soubi asked.

"I need to sneak in and get my digital camera."

Ritsuka wound up learning about Okinawa before the other students even had a chance. It was well after one o' clock and Ritsuka had fallen sleep on Soubi who insisted he would sneak him back to his room.

"He's so cute asleep," Kio squealed placing the camera on top of Ritsuka's lightly rising chest.

"I know," Soubi said peering down into the boy's peaceful face. "I'll return," he said slipping silently out the door.

When Soubi entered the hotel bedroom, his friends were fast asleep, well except the dark headed boy that he didn't know well. He was wheezing slightly. "Inhaler," he breathed and pointed to the inhaler by Ritsuka's bed. "Please."

Soubi gently lay Ritsuka down and took the inhaler and handed it to the boy who took it in quickly. "You alright?" he asked turning to tuck Ritsuka in.

"Y- yeah, low air pressure at night, I don't have enough pillows. I can't breathe."

Soubi handed him a spare pillow knowing Ritsuka only slept on one. He changed Ritsuka out of his day clothes and put him in some pajamas and took his time buttoning them.

Yayoi watched in the dark before laying back down. "Take care of Ritsuka-kun, I don't know what kind of life he has but he is way too mature to be twelve."

Soubi arched an eyebrow and glanced over to see Yayoi already asleep. "I know that."

"Night Soubi, love you," Ritsuka murmured turning on his side.

Soubi smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, kitten."

(o)

"WAHH! Ritsuka-kun was gone all night last night, Ritsuka-kun, where were you?" Yuiko cried the next morning waking Ritsuka up way too early.

"_Ulgh_."

"I wanted to go with you," she sniffed.

"Yuiko-san, I was with Soubi," he grumbled.

"But – but – why couldn't Yuiko come?" she asked innocently.

Ritsuka grumbled and ignored her as he buried his face into the pillow only to be awoken by the sensei's knock.

"Up kids, up! We have the entire day to explore the museums and parks."

"Already explored all the parks," Ritsuka mumbled causing Yuiko to whine some more.

"Yuiko-san, don't you understand, Ritsuka and Soubi are in love?" Yayoi said patting her shoulder.

"_Huh_? Love? But they're not going out are they?"

"Yes," Ritsuka murmured throwing the pillow away to get up and get dressed. "We are."

She gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"You were doing adult things?" Yuiko asked.

"Er…." Ritsuka paused. "I don't want to talk about that." He turned away sharply. Nothing she would understand and he didn't want to scare her by going into any basics.

Yuiko blushed. "Sorry Ritsuka-kun."

Yayoi chuckled. "Let's hurry and go to breakfast before Shinonome-sensei get us."

Ritsuka was half asleep until someone placed a latte in front of him with extra vanilla. He gazed up into Soubi's beautiful face as Yuiko stared wide eyed.

"Good morning, Ritsuka."

"Soubi," Ritsuka breathed. He gazed up into Soubi's light eyes and saw a spark. The mark on his neck was visible for all to see and Ritsuka felt his heart soar.

"Kio is still asleep," he said affectionately combing his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Oh." He took the cup and stared into it peculiarly.

"Not black."

"Arigato," he said and was stroked on the ears as Shinonome huffed.

"Agatsuma-san what are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on Ritsuka," Soubi said simply.

"I can do that fine enough."

"I don't doubt it, but I need reassurance." His eyes never left Ritsuka as he wordlessly took a seat next to Yuiko who offered a cinnamon bun. "No thank you, Yuiko-san."

Ritsuka sipped slowly at his latte, pleased at the taste. "Mm."

A few students came around and were shocked to see their usually calm sensei so uptight.

Shinonome-sensei huffed. "I thought we discussed this yesterday…"

"_We_ didn't discuss anything," Soubi said curtly. "You spoke and I ignored you."

Several students gasped, Yuiko stared in shock and looked from her sensei to Soubi-san. Yayoi seemed very curious about the interaction.

"_Eh!_? You can't do that to me!"

"I can and will," Soubi said offhandedly. "Don't be such a nuisance so early in the morning."

Ritsuka silently offered Soubi a sip and the man took it and enjoyed the taste much more since Ritsuka's mouth had been on it.

"A- Agatsuma-san! That's no way to speak to me."

"I wasn't speaking, I was telling. There is a difference," he said handing it back to Ritsuka. "You could go eat and stop being a bother, I am doing nothing against the rules and neither is Ritsuka." He shot her a cold look that caused a few of the sixth grades to become frightened and scuttle away from the scene.

"Why do you do that to me?" Shinonome walked away with her head down.

"_He's mean to Shinonome-sensei!" _

"_I wonder why?" _

"_Who is he to Aoyagi Ritsuka?" _

"_I've seen him a few times but I'm not sure." _

"Thank you Soubi," Ritsuka said after she was gone.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"Mmm after this," he said and noticed Soubi was already calling the waiter over and ordering something light for Ritsuka.

"I'll take the same," he said as the man bowed his head and walked away.

"Wow, Soubi-san, do you hate Shinonome-sensei?" Yuiko asked in shock.

"Not at all," Soubi said with a warm smile.

Ritsuka raised his eyes to the ceiling, knowing that was a lie but said nothing.

"Why did you say that to her though? She looked like she was about to cry!"

"It's not my fault she is sensitive around men."

Yuiko didn't seem to understand at all.

"Yayoi-san, how are you feeling this morning?" Soubi asked causing the long haired boy to gulp down his milk in surprise.

"Me?"

"You were breathing hard last night."

"O- oh, I'm fine! I got my inhaler!" he said holding it up.

"Good, don't lose it."

"Ahh, hai."

After breakfast, Soubi left with a soft whisper into Ritsuka's ear. The entire day was learning about Okinawa from the plant life to the growth of the Air Force Base.

Ritsuka took a few pictures with everyone and enjoyed most of the day. The only thing he didn't like was when they were at an animal museum. He was waiting for Yuiko and Yayoi while watching the snakes in the covered glasses. He watched how they basked under the artificial lighting of their territory. They were wrapped around each other and Ritsuka was strangely reminded of him and Soubi.

Then again, Soubi always came to his mind no matter what. Ritsuka was becoming obsessed, he knew it but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Shinonome-sensei's reflection appeared and he braced himself for what was about to come.

"Aoyagi-kun. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Much," he said happily. "I have a bunch of pictures, lots of memories."

She smiled weakly. "Ah, yeah, that's great. I – I wanted to ask you, what are you to Agatsuma-san?"

Ritsuka paused and turned back to the snakes. "What does it matter?"

"It does, Aoyagi-kun, I'm worried. I mean he's a lot older than you and you said – yesterday that you were – were -" She broke off as if she couldn't understand.

It was really weird speaking with her, she was kind but she was… strange. Then again, Ritsuka was also strange, he wasn't like the students or anyone.

The only one who could probably relate to him was Soubi.

"He's everything to me, Shinonome-sensei. He doesn't abandon me, he doesn't leave me alone, he's always there."

"I – I see." But it was obvious that she didn't see very much. "I'm just concerned, you're so young…"

"Don't worry about me, Shinonome-sensei. For once in my life, I'm actually happy and it's because of Soubi."

She smiled a little more. "I'm glad you're happy." She said no more, not wanting to be responsible for making him unhappy. He was such a sweet student after all.

They ate dinner at a café by the sea, it was beautiful but Ritsuka stared at the dish with a wrinkle of his nose. The school had prepared their orders ahead of time and Ritsuka was stuck with this. '_I guess I could eat it…'_ he thought forcing himself to eat the shrimp dish. He wasn't fond of shrimp and there were mushrooms in it. _Yuck! Onions too_.

"Mmm delicious!" Yuiko moaned. "Thank you Shinonome-sensei for sitting with us."

"Oh, oh it's fine! How is it Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka froze at the way it sounded and he pictured his mother trying to trap him. He blinked at her for a moment before nodding. "It's okay." The noodles were okay so it wasn't a total lie.

It was then that the waiter came back and bowed his head. "I apologize young man, I had no idea that a dish such as this could not tempt you. I was told by an older man that you would prefer chicken without mushrooms and onions?" Immediately, he switched them out.

Ritsuka blinked and stared down at it. "Oh, uh, yeah, tell Soubi thanks."

Shinonome-sensei glared for a moment. "How do you know it's from him?" she asked in concern, fearing that there was something in it.

"He's the only one who knows what I like, Shinonome-sensei."

"But Aoyagi-kun, if you didn't like it why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Eh, I didn't want to be a bother," he said eating it immediately. "It's best to eat what is given to you without complaints."

The waiter was a little shocked at this, 'weird boy.' It was his thought.

Ritsuka spent the evening after they returned to the hotel with Kio and Soubi like last night. Soubi's arms were tight around him while Kio kept prodding him to eat a sucker and would pop one in his mouth after he finished one.

"You'll make him sick, Kio," Soubi said watching Ritsuka moan out but accepting the sucker.

"He's cute with it in his mouth!" Kio said grinning.

"No doubt."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Ear-less quacks," he muttered flicking his tail around. He was attacked by Kio after that, held down and tickled.

Soubi merely watched with a soft smile, Ritsuka had never laughed so much in his life.

On the morning they were to leave that was when things got a little more interesting, Ritsuka and his friends were just getting into the van when a powerful ringing like a Fighter's warning hit Ritsuka's ear causing him to gasp and go down onto his knees, he held his head shocked at the sudden sensation.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko and Yayoi were immediately on him in concern as the students stared in confusion.

"Are you alright Ritsuka-kun? What happened?" Yuiko asked touching him on the head.

_Fighter? Here?_ He thought immediately when there was a scream from outside the van.

"Hush it girlie, or we'll steal your ears," taunted a man that appeared. He had a scar across his face and he looked to be in his early twenties, his eyes were dark and his hair was wild. "_Loveless!_" he called sharply.

Ritsuka raised up, when he saw Shinonome-sensei being held at knife point by the guy and appearing next to that same guy was a big breasted blue haired girl.

"Loveless-kun why don't you come out here and play or we'll be playing with your sensei instead." She tugged on the ear causing a cry from the woman.

"What do you want?" Ritsuka asked standing sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with me."

"Aoyagi-kun!" Shinonome-sensei gasped. "Don't Aoyagi-kun, they're dangerous."

"Are you really Loveless?" the guy asked spitefully. "Aoyagi Seimei's brat brother?"

"Are you deaf or are you stupid?" Ritsuka asked causing both adults to glare as the students gasped at his rudeness. "Didn't she just call me Aoyagi? What's it to you anyway? Let her go!" Ritsuka demanded.

"A swap, you for her," he growled. "I have some business with Seimei's little pet."

"Fine, drop her first."

They practically threw her into one of the nearby girls causing them to shout in horror as Ritsuka stepped out of the van.

"No! Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko cried trying to reach for him but he affectively dodged her.

"Stay out of it Yuiko-san," Ritsuka commanded coldly. These weren't typical fighters, they didn't play by rules. They had no honor or any pride whatsoever, he could see it in the bloodlust filled eyes of both Fighter and Sacrifice. He deduced that the girl was the sacrifice, considering the guy seemed stronger and more violent.

"Ahh, Loveless-kun, you are so cute, pity we're going to kill you." The girl said with a coo. "Perhaps we should take his ears before we do so."

Maybe he was wrong, perhaps they were both equally violent? The guy looked more brutal though.

The guy glowered at her. "We're not here to molest him, Uki-chan. We're here to take revenge for what Seimei did to us."

"But Kino-kun!"

Ritsuka tilted his head, all of the kids were peering out of the van. The sensei was trying to get free from Yayoi and Yuiko actually held her down, knowing that Ritsuka meant business when he became cold. "Please don't hurt him! _Please, please!_ He's a sweet little boy!" Shinonome practically cried.

"Shut it woman or we'll kill you too," Uki snapped as she spun some of her hair on a finger.

'_Soubi, come to me, please, and hurry!' _Ritsuka called desperately through their chained connection.

"Your fighter isn't here, whoever _that_ is," Kino said shoving Ritsuka up against the van and flashing the silver knife. "We'll make it quick and simple."

"I have nothing to do with Seimei."

"Oh, but you do, his blood runs through your veins," Kino said sliding a hand down the boy's arm and lifting it. In one swift movement Kino ran his knife across his flesh causing the blood to bubble up before slowly dripping; Ritsuka didn't even flinch, he was so used to being abused. It was warm and burned but otherwise it was nothing. "While you have his blood, you are as tainted as him."

"We can't get to Seimei, but we can get to you, we've been searching for weeks," Uki hissed. "And now – we have you – Kino-kun, I don't think you cut him deep enough, the brat didn't even whine. I want to hear him cry before he dies."

Perhaps the Sacrifice was more bloodthirsty? Ritsuka's deductions had been wrong on that part but he knew one thing, they were dangerous and he stood no chance without Soubi.

Ritsuka braced himself, praying to God that Soubi got there in time and as if his prayers were being answered, there was a flashing streak of light and Kino went flying into Uki, Soubi appeared before Ritsuka, his eyes narrowed with a silent anger and boiling rage, he stepped in front of Ritsuka who puffed out a breath of relief.

Uki glared spitefully at the tall gorgeous fighter. "Tch, looks like we have to do some work anyway," she said straightening Kino who jerked away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kino ordered.

"Loveless Fighter, Agatsuma Soubi!"

Uki and Kino gasped, their eyes wide when they heard the name. "Soubi?" Uki queried. "The once Beloved Fighter? Seimei's affiliation?"

"I am Loveless," Soubi responded coldly.

"Agatsuma-san, Aoyagi-kun! Be careful," Shinonome-sensei cried out but both ignored her as Yuiko placated her.

"Don't worry Shinonome-sensei, Soubi-san always takes care of Ritsuka-kun."

"I call for a Spell battle, do you accept?" Soubi asked sharply, his eyes falling on Ritsuka's bleeding arm and it caused his face to transform into something unexplainably dangerous as he turned away not wanting Ritsuka to see his reaction, he closed his eyes briefly. His fury battling around them in folding magical waves. Uki and Kino winced at the strong intent of kill. "Did you do that to him?" Soubi asked, his voice was as silk as a spider but as sharp and hard as bulletproof glass.

"Of course I did, I would have done more to the little shit had you not interrupted," Kino growled.

"We are _Spite_ and we accept your battle!" Uki called. The entire street was filled with a graying flash causing those in the van to jerk back in shock as the group seemed to disappear right before their eyes.

"Then I shall make you bleed too, Ritsuka?" Soubi was barely controlling the urge to go on a killing spree. He wasn't usually so violent, but Ritsuka was bleeding and that was unacceptable.

"Destroy them, Soubi, make them see that I am not Seimei," Ritsuka said coldly.

"As you wish, I call the knives of light, not one thousand, but tens of thousands to rain on the skin and pierce until they run red!"

Knives were formed and formulated instantly and they were shot off with perfect precision.

"Defend, Kino!" Uki ordered.

"Absolute defense, your spells shall not reach me!" Kino roared.

"That's my line child, pierce through destroy absolute defense!" Soubi called and reached out for Ritsuka at the same time and drew him close. "Rising heat, take away the air, stifle it, control it, and smother it!"

Ritsuka held him tight. "Do it Soubi," he hissed and pressed a kiss to the man's bare neck causing a flicker of thunderous light to rain down as Soubi called his next attack and restrained Uki with shackles to the wrists and ankles. He then he slashed her face relentlessly with a thousand needles and knives.

She screamed out in shocked pain as her skin bled, Kino whirled around in horror.

"Uki-chan!" Kino hollered.

"I- it's okay, we're here for the Loveless brat, kill him at all costs!"

Soubi blocked all the blows as Ritsuka took some of the pain off Soubi and sucked it up. "Stop them, Soubi!"

"I call on the light of the darkness to shield and blind the enemy!"

"Don't kill them, just stop them."

"Right," Soubi said but that's not what he felt, they made Ritsuka bleed, they deserved death in his eyes.

Kino's eyes narrowed. "Don't kill us? That's what you'll have to do to get us to stop-"

"_AAAH!_" Uki went flying back in another scream of pain and she sagged to the ground panting hard. "Strong, watch it Kino, he is the strong fighter. I thought you were only Seimei's strong fighter."

"That name no longer controls me," Soubi stated coldly. "I am Loveless Fighter and I always will be. Cast thee away like hawks into the sky and out of my sight!"

They were thrown away by a black whirlwind and annoying chirping, ending the battle instantly and the battle system disappeared causing Ritsuka to fall into Soubi's arms.

"Ritsuka?"

"Thank you for coming."

"Always." He knelt down onto his knees and ripped some bandages from his pocket. "They made you bleed, they deserve death."

Shinonome-sensei was watching in shock and awe at what had happened.

"They don't deserve death, we want to be different from Beloved, don't we?"

Soubi bowed his head. "You bleeding, there is no excuse. But I understand," he said solemnly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Such sloppy fighters can't touch me," Soubi promised.

"Wh- what was that?" Shinonome-sensei asked in shock as Yuiko and Yayoi released her. "Where did you disappear too? Where did they go?"

The whole van was talking and Yuiko and Yayoi were sitting there observing the couple. Yayoi was restraining Yuiko from attacking Ritsuka in a tight frightened hug.

Soubi ignored her and continued to wrap Ritsuka's arm with care.

Kio came running and panted. "Jesus, Sou-chan! How the fuck can you run so fast?"

Several sixth graders gasped as Shinonome-sensei went red and placed her hand to her ears. "Such foul language!"

Kio ignored her like Soubi and dropped down next to Ritsuka. "Are you okay Ricca-chan?" he asked petting the boy's ear.

Ritsuka twitched his tail in irritation, getting a slight smile from Soubi. "I'm fine, Soubi came."

"This stuff is terribly freaky!" Kio said with a sulk. "First I get kidnapped and then a bunch of whackos come for poor Ricca-chan! This Seimei sure is dangerous as hell. If I hated him before that's nothing to me hating him now!"

Soubi tightened the bandage. "Is it too tight?" he asked Ritsuka concerned.

Ritsuka gave him a gentle smile. "No, it's perfect Soubi, Arigato."

Soubi kissed his cheek. "I'll be behind you the whole way," he whispered before rising and taking Kio by the elbow. "Let's go."

"Wait! I have something for Ricca-chan," he said fishing through his pockets and pulling out a sucker. He unwrapped it and popped it into Ritsuka's mouth before he could protest and then kissed his cheek before darting off with Soubi, who glanced back once to see Ritsuka blinking so cutely with his lips pursed together.

Ritsuka pulled the sucker out of his mouth and turned to the van and it was as if a hundred question marks were held above their heads.

"Hehe, my older brother's enemies," he explained softly before climbing in. "We can go now Shinonome-sensei, I apologize for that."

"Aoyagi-kun? What is going on?" she asked in horror.

Yuiko was actually quiet while Yayoi was taking in all the things that had happened.

"You wouldn't understand, Shinonome-sensei. Can we go now?"

"O- oh, yes!" she said flustered.

It was a very long eight hours back.

"Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko whispered. "Is this why you were absent for three days?"

"Yes," Ritsuka answered flexing his wrapped arm. "My brother is not exactly the man he appeared to be. He has enemies and they tend to go after me."

Shinonome was crying silently at his explanation, those around her patted her on the back.

"It's okay, sensei, we're safe now."

"B- but Aoyagi-kun! Just a boy…" she whined.

"Soubi-san is here to protect you because of that?" Yuiko said wide eyed.

"He is."

"Why did you disappear?" Yayoi asked.

"I guess you couldn't see after he initiated it," Ritsuka murmured. "Strange."

"Huh? _Eh?_ What's that mean?" Yayoi stressed.

"I can't tell you, sorry. But I'm fine, it's fine now."

Yayoi sighed and nodded. Yuiko decided to not also push and prod, there was already enough talk. They would figure it out later, they would understand their friend that was always so much more mature than them.

They would not let him go.

It was evening when they made it back to the school, everyone's parents were waiting on them. Yuiko pulled Ritsuka by the hand causing him to look back.

"What is it Yuiko-san?"

"Soubi-san, takes good care of you doesn't he? He will never let you be hurt if he's there."

"That's right," Ritsuka confirmed.

"I'm glad." _And now, I will give up on you. I know you belong to Soubi and you will never belong to me. But I'm glad, you are my friend, always._

Soubi and Kio pulled up right next to the van, Kio got out and got Ritsuka's things. Soubi was standing by Ritsuka's side, his eyes on the boy's wound.

Shinonome was peeking from around the van. _'Very strange relationship they have, Agatsuma-san really is protective of Aoyagi-kun, perhaps that's good, but, why won't he look at me? Why does he hate me so? Will he ever like me?'_ She watched their interactions and came to conclusion that no, Agatsuma Soubi's eyes are for one person and one person only.

Soubi clung to Ritsuka during the car ride to the apartment, he would lift Ritsuka's arm and caress or kiss it at random. Ritsuka merely leaned back in the man's arms happy to be free of those from school. There was a two week break now and he was really looking forward to it.

He hoped that by two weeks, the students will have forgotten about the incident in Okinawa.

Ritsuka had to face his family that night, his mother only left one bruise this time while his father merely went upstairs ignoring the entire scene as if it had never happened.

Ritsuka closed and locked the door before stripping out of his clothes with exhaustion. He had two wounds now, one from the Fighter Unit Spite and the other from his mother which was on the side of his cheek.

Ritsuka spent most of his days at Soubi's place only ever coming home so that his mother could see his face but then he would vanish again, he noticed that his father would watch him if he was home as if trying to figure something out without asking, whatever it was, Ritsuka didn't much care anymore. He gave up long ago trying to get his father's attention.

He hung out with Yuiko and Yayoi a bit but not so much as he did with Soubi. Ritsuka had told Soubi to go back to training him and it was recommenced that every evening.

Most of the week, Ritsuka stayed with Soubi refusing to go home and instead they would touch, talk, and bathe before curling up in the bed together, Soubi spooned up against Ritsuka's warm body enjoying the close contact.

Youji and Natsuo came on the last week Ritsuka had off, and they did mock battles where Youji and Natsuo would hit on their weaknesses and then they would attack all their strengths.

Soubi discovered that Ritsuka was extremely clever in discovering the smallest of things about the opponent and use it to their advantage. The most powerful spells they had were based on love, which was very ironic considering their name.

It was a nice bit of irony, when Ritsuka thought about it, Loveless could mean many different things. In which they loved each other and no one else but that wasn't right because Ritsuka loved many people but it could be true for Soubi, he only loved Ritsuka and Kio and that was about it.

Ritsuka decided not to dwell on their name much. Not yet anyway, they still had a long way to go before they became anywhere near perfect. Ritsuka wanted to surpass Seimei and not because Seimei was his brother but because he felt that he should.

It was a gut feeling and he knew that one day it would be important.

* * *

A/N: Keep in mind my battle abilities suck. I tried to go over this a few times and I'm still not happy with it. So there you have it, Chapter three. Hope you likies and thanks for those who put me on alert. =)


	4. Ritsu's Charisma

**Chapter Four: Ritsu's Charisma**

It was the morning that Ritsuka went back to school when he had his first encounter with his father. His mother was still asleep and Ritsuka was eating some chopped pears that Soubi had left by his bed that morning.

"Ritsuka, who is Minami Ritsu?"

Ritsuka paused on his pear. "He's a sensei at an academy."

"Why does he want you so?"

Ritsuka thought about how to answer him. "What did he say?" he asked instead.

His father crossed his arms and looked away. "He told me that if I didn't sign the papers that he would have your mother locked up and you taken away. I had no choice. He said nothing more."

Ritsuka's eyes widened, wow, he thought. "I guess he thinks I have potential. But it's my final decision whether I'll accept his school or not."

His father's eyes narrowed. "What is your final decision?"

"Haven't made it up yet, I'm waiting."

"_For?_ I don't appreciate being threatened. He's dangerous, isn't he? Even though he is blind."

Ritsuka smiled slightly. "Yeah, he's very dangerous. All I really know is that he was once affiliated with Seimei."

His father stiffened at that.

"He trained Seimei and I suppose he wants me to follow along."

"I see. You were gone all two weeks… were you with him?"

"No," Ritsuka answered honestly as he wrapped the rest of the pears up for later.

"Who were you with, then?" Ritsuka poured out his juice and when he tilted his head, his father took in a breath when he saw the black writing on his neck. "What is that?"

Ritsuka paused and a hand clasped to his neck. "It's not a tattoo. It's been there for more than a month. It appeared one day."

"One day?" His father asked suspiciously.

"Have you ever heard of Fighter and Sacrifice?"

His father paused and his hand came down onto the table. "You can't be…"

Ritsuka eyed his father. "I'm a sacrifice, Seimei was a sacrifice."

"No… you can't be Ritsuka."

"I am, I can't change it and I don't want to anymore. I'm going to school, good-bye dad." He left the house and he was surprised that his father knew about Fighters and Sacrifices and he wondered why and how.

School was normal, everyone forgot except for his friends and the sensei. In two months Ritsuka would be changing schools and going into the seventh grade. February was going quickly and the ice and cold weather was easing up nicely and soon spring was in full bloom.

It was on the first day of spring that Ritsuka was approached by Ritsu for the first time. His sight was back and he was staring through his rectangular glasses at Ritsuka as he left school.

Yuiko squeaked. "Who is that Ritsuka-kun?"

"Er-" Ritsuka peered over and frowned when he saw Ritsu staring at him, Soubi was nowhere in sight because he had an art meeting. "I got to go guys, I'll see you later." He didn't wait for them to stop him and instead headed over. "Ritsu-sensei?" he asked peering up innocently at the man who smiled.

"Hello Ritsuka-kun." He held out his hand. "I think we should talk."

Ritsuka hesitated briefly before taking the offered hand. "What about?"

"You, Soubi, Seimei, and the school. Shall we get some dinner?"

"Uhm, I guess so." His ear flickered down in a curious way that he couldn't contain.

They went to a nearby restaurant close to the school and once they were seated and their drinks were given, Ritsu placed his menu down.

"You must think, I am some kind of monster."

Ritsuka stared at him in confusion. "I don't know what to think of you," he said honestly.

"Has Soubi-kun told you anything about me?"

"No, but it's evident that he despises you and his hate has sort of seeped out to every other teacher coming and going."

Ritsu inclined his head. "That is true, I suppose. I did what I thought was right… _most_ of the time."

The word 'most' left the door wide open for Ritsuka.

"You love Soubi-kun don't you?"

Ritsuka blinked at the sudden question. "Of course," he said without hesitance, "he's the only one I truly love."

"Soubi-kun needs that."

"It's true, I don't lie about things like that."

"What about Seimei?"

"I love him but – I can't forgive him."

"For?"

"Hurting Soubi, anyone who hurts Soubi, I cannot forgive."

Ritsu smiled. "Strong heart you have there. Is it because you're his master?"

"Hell no," Ritsuka said shortly. "That has nothing to do with it. It's Soubi as a person, who he is. Anyone who so much as lays a hand on Soubi should have it ripped off. Soubi is a good person, unlike my brother," he said sadly. "I wish it weren't true, I wish that Seimei had been innocent but I can't hide under the whole brother complex any longer. Seimei needs to stop, I wish he would."

"Do you know, Ritsuka-kun that Seimei believes that there are only two humans in the world and that the rest are nothing but beasts?"

Ritsuka frowned slightly at this but said nothing.

"What has Soubi-kun been teaching you these past few weeks? I am aware of Youji-kun and Natsuo-kun helping out, please enlighten me."

Ritsuka brushed a hand across his forehead feeling a small headache come on as their food was brought to them. He explained it and Ritsu smiled fondly.

"Soubi-kun, is very selfish. He wants you to himself."

"He can have me," Ritsuka said playing with his food and tossing a mushroom to the side with disgust.

"It's why he doesn't want me to be involved with you. You see, it was I, who took his ears."

Ritsuka gasped and his hand let go of the chopsticks causing them to fall with a clatter. "_You?_"

Ritsu smirked. "It was I and ever since then he has hated me, because I gave him to Seimei."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ritsuka asked sharply. "I don't think Soubi would want me to know this."

"It's because he won't tell you himself, I guess he thinks that I will take you and de-ear you so to say."

Ritsuka frowned at him and touched his ear silently at the thought. He shuddered and went to his drink to give him something to do instead of responding.

"Does it bother you?" Ritsu asked with a smile.

"Which part?" Ritsuka bit out. All of it disgusted him, he didn't want to hear it.

"Me sleeping with him or me taking you."

Ritsuka growled. "Neither of them make me happy but the second one bothers me most."

"You are very pretty, indeed. So much more beautiful than Seimei will ever be."

Ritsuka stabbed a carrot with his chopstick and glared at it before eating it and keeping a blank face.

"It is true, but I don't want to hurt Soubi-kun nor do I want him to hate me anymore than what he does. If it weren't for that, I would take them."

"Over my dead body," Ritsuka stated flatly.

Ritsu smirked. "You are very strong willed, beautiful child. I am pleased that Nana-chan helped me get my eye sight back. It would be a shame to no longer feast upon beauty so pure."

"Put a sock in it," Ritsuka huffed. "I'm trying to eat, I don't want to get sick."

"You hate me that much? Already?"

"I don't hate you," he argued. "I don't know you, I don't much like you, but I don't hate you. That's too strong of a word, I reserve hate for important things."

"I'm not important?" Ritsu asked with amusement.

Ritsuka growled under his breath. "Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, there's a lot I want to talk to you about, you're a very intriguing boy."

"You said that already," Ritsuka said grumpily.

"No, I said you were beautiful."

"You are a con-artist."

"Am I?" Ritsu asked chuckling. "I've never been called that."

"You're a cunning manipulative man but if I decide to go to that school of yours, it's my decision."

"I like you."

"I hate that phrase," Ritsuka said bluntly. "I like you, everyone says it but the meaning is so platonic." Ritsu grinned and Ritsuka didn't much like the way things were going. "So, talk and I'll listen."

"Very well, what Soubi-kun can't teach you is something that he would never be able to do in all his life and that is discipline. He will never allow you to feel pain, especially by his own hand."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "I know pain, Ritsu-sensei. I have a mother who likes to remind me a lot that I am not really Ritsuka."

"Yes, I suppose that is training within itself," Ritsu agreed. "Can you take pain without making a noise?"

"More than you can imagine," Ritsuka stated factually and then he leveled Ritsu with a cold stare. "Did you hurt Soubi?"

"I didn't hurt him, I disciplined him, taught him."

"You hurt him."

"I trained him."

"You hurt him, that's all I hear," Ritsuka said icily. "That's all that comes out of your mouth no matter how much you sugarcoat it."

"Am I speaking to a twelve-year-old or am I talking to someone older?" Ritsu hummed.

"What does it matter? I call it as I see it." Ritsuka pushed his plate away, his appetite gone. "Do you hit everyone at this school?"

"Me? Not personally, I handled Soubi-kun's training because his mother was my Fighter. I took that boy as my own."

"Yet you had sex with him," Ritsuka said brusquely, his disdain showing quite clearly in his words.

"Yes," Ritsu said without hesitance. "I'm sure," he began pressing arms along the table and leaned forward. "If given the chance, Seimei would de-ear you."

Ritsuka glowered at him before turning away. "That won't happen. If I lose my ears, it will be to Soubi and it will be my decision."

"How sweet of you. Soubi-kun needs someone like you, I am blessed that he has finally found the right one."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes once again and slipped his hands under the table and clasped them together. "You really have no shame, do you?"

"I'm too old for shame, Ritsuka-kun, I lost it years ago."

"I don't doubt that," Ritsuka agreed dryly.

"I think my school program however would help you, Ritsuka-kun. It would let you protect Soubi-kun. I know his every strength more than even he knows, I can teach you to draw those strengths out. I can make you both perfect. There are things that Soubi-kun will leave out just to spare you the pain."

"If you are trying to coax me to find another Fighter…."

"No, your name is Loveless and so is Soubi-kun's. That will not change unless one of you die. I am pleased that he now belongs to someone so caring rather than someone cold as ice and sadistic."

"You're sadistic."

"True, but I am not unfeeling."

Ritsuka could have been fooled by that and perhaps he was and sickeningly enough he was taking this persuasive manipulative man's words into account.

"You know, I have to say… you are perhaps the most difficult little Sacrifice I've ever spoken to. You are hard-headed and set in your ways. I can't help but like it, you do not comply with others orders easily."

"Not with people I don't trust."

"You definitely don't trust me, do you?"

"No."

"Good reason," Ritsu said slyly. "I am not a man to be trusted. I will lie to you."

"No kidding."

"But I can teach."

Ritsuka didn't speak for several long minutes as he dipped into his revolving thoughts. Soubi really really wouldn't like this, but sometimes, Ritsuka knew that he would have to do things that Soubi didn't like, so long as it was for Soubi in the end.

"The new semester begins exactly two weeks after your seventh grade begins. If you wish, I can set up a special time-table for you. There are other students who go to other schools and have similar time-tables so that they may juggle their lives. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday you would belong to us. You have until next week to give me your answer, Ritsuka-kun. You better finish your meal, I see you don't like mushrooms," he said plucking one off Ritsuka's plate and eating it.

The silence was thick and it wasn't comfortable at all, at least for Ritsuka. Ritsu seemed to be at ease and that annoyed him severely. There was a beep from his cell and immediately he took it and flipped it open to see Soubi's name.

"Tell Soubi-kun, I said hi," Ritsu said with a smirk.

Ritsuka scowled at him and answered the phone. "Soubi."

"Ritsuka? Are you alright?" Soubi asked in concern.

"I don't really know," Ritsuka confessed picking up his drink.

"I just got out of art class and I came by your house, you weren't there. I got worried."

"I'm having dinner," Ritsuka said feeling his heart beat fast as Ritsu smiled wide. "Gah, stop smiling you asshole!" he growled in irritation.

"But Ritsuka-kun, you're so cute when you're nervous."

"…" there was a dreadfully long pause from Soubi. "That – was-?"

"Yah," Ritsuka answered the unfinished question. "He's a manipulative cunning bastard and I can't stand him."

Ritsu chuckled out loud and Ritsuka could imagine Soubi's eyes widen on the other line.

"Why is he with you?" Soubi asked quickly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he hasn't laid a finger on me."

"What I wouldn't give though…" he clucked his tongue causing Ritsuka to snarl at him.

Soubi's breathing picked up on the other end, Ritsuka feared for the man's heart, he hoped he didn't have an attack.

"Where are you?"

Ritsuka told him.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Ritsuka…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know you do," Ritsuka said with a real smile. "I love you too, Soubi."

They hung up and Ritsu grinned. "How adorable."

"Go to hell!"

"I'm in line, just waiting for my time," he said casually as he leaned against the booth. "Ah, I guess we should wait for Soubi-kun then, huh?"

Ritsuka gripped his phone and looked out the window into the dim lighting of the day. It seemed that Ritsu's presence was taking all the warmth and light out of the skies and for a moment, Ritsuka actually believed that Ritsu was a devil.

They sat in silence once more until someone approached their table. "Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka's head shot up and he gasped when he saw Shinonome-sensei standing in front of him looking concerned.

"Sensei!" Ritsuka said in surprise.

"I thought that was you, I was unsure," she said as her eyes trailed over to Ritsu who flashed her a flirtatious smile. She looked away quickly, blushing furiously. "Who is your friend?"

Ritsuka frowned. "He's no friend, Shinonome-sensei."

Ritsu laughed a little and held out his hand. "Good evening, madam, Minami Ritsu at your service."

She gushed and gave him her hand, Ritsuka was quick to bat it away. "Don't you dare touch my sensei with your dirty hands!"

Shinonome-sensei gasped, her eyes widening. "Ritsuka-kun!"

Ritsu grinned. "It's quite alright, Ritsuka-kun doesn't have much taste for me, what is your name?"

"Sh- Shinonome Hitomi."

"Beautiful."

Ritsuka hissed lowly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Pervert," he said under his breath.

"Th- thank you."

"Why don't you sit and tell me all about Ritsuka-kun?" he offered and she did just that sending Ritsuka on edge.

Ritsuka felt Soubi's connection and a second later he entered through the doorway of the restaurant and ignored the hostess who tried to get his attention. He stalked briskly between the tables. Those who caught the expression on his face were quick to shuffle away.

Ritsuka's sensei gasped when Soubi was suddenly standing there.

"Soubi-kun! Oh, it's nice to have my sight back," Ritsu said cheerfully.

Soubi didn't speak to him and instead turned to Ritsuka who was glaring at Ritsu spitefully. "Are you alright, Ritsuka?" he asked sliding into the booth next to him.

"I'm fine, Soubi, if a little annoyed."

Soubi caressed Ritsuka's cheek causing Ritsu's smile to get more devious and Shinonome's eyes to widen at the exchange. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka."

"What for?" Ritsuka asked him. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I chose to endure this hell on my own, not you."

Ritsu chuckled. "You know, Soubi-kun, Ritsuka-kun has to be the most intelligent twelve-year-old I have ever met. He likes to talk bluntly and speak what's on his mind. Rash but I like it."

Ritsuka's sensei was completely lost on the conversation as Soubi stared at Ritsu, disgust plainly written on his face.

"I was asking Hitomi-chan here about Ritsuka's grades. They are remarkable as I figured."

"We're leaving," Soubi said getting up suddenly.

"Hitomi-chan, how about I walk you home?"

Ritsuka growled and leaned forward and stared right into the man's slightly bruised eyes. "If my teacher comes back earless, I swear to God, I will order Soubi to tear you from limb to limb and it will be my first kill."

Shinonome's eyes went wide and Soubi actually smiled in a dangerous way.

Ritsu chuckled with amusement and reached out caressing Ritsuka's cheek. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Ritsuka-kun. I'll take care of her."

Soubi pulled Ritsuka away. "Don't touch him. But by all means, do what you wish with her."

Shinonome squeaked. "What's that mean?"

"Oh? You hate her that much?" Ritsu asked placing a hand on the woman's shoulder making her ears droop.

Soubi leaned in over Ritsuka who was almost mashed against his teacher, she gasped and held her hands out to support him. Soubi stared right into Ritsu's eyes. "No, I'd give _anything_ to have the order to kill you."

"Have a good evening, Soubi-kun," Ritsu said coyly.

Shinonome-sensei whimpered. "What's going on Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka looked at her. "Don't trust him, sensei."

She bobbed her head in acknowledgement as Soubi gently pried him away. "Let's go Ritsuka." He dropped the cash on the counter.

"It's on me," Ritsu insisted.

"Nothing of Ritsuka's will ever be on you," Soubi stated factually.

"One week, Ritsuka-kun!"

(o)

Ritsuka watched Soubi light his fourth cigarette. They were in Ritsuka's house locked in the bedroom. Soubi was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. Ritsuka was sitting between the man's legs. Nothing had been said from the time they left the restaurant until now.

Soubi tilted his head and observed Ritsuka through the cloud of smoke. He was so beautiful, how dare that filthy man lay a finger on Ritsuka. "What did he mean by one week?"

Ritsuka sat Indian style, his elbow propped on his knee with his hand pressed into his palm. "To make my decision whether I'll come to his school or not."

Soubi had no expression on that. "I take it, you talked about other things?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, he said a lot of things," he murmured quietly. "Things I didn't want to be told." He glanced over at the mirror and could see their reflections. Soubi was like a statue.

"No?" Soubi asked. "You were always curious…"

Ritsuka turned back. "I was curious to hear from you and I wasn't going to order you or pry into something you didn't want to talk about. He gave me information way to willingly and said stuff that annoyed me to death."

"That's Minami Ritsu's goal. What do you think of him?"

"I think he's a manipulative jerk who is never to be trusted."

Soubi smiled humorlessly.

"But… I'm curious about the school," he admitted. "Not because of what he can teach me but I'm curious to know why Seimei became the person that he is now. Tell me, Soubi, was it the Seven Moon's fault that he became that way?"

"I don't know," Soubi answered truthfully.

"I'm still trying to separate my Seimei from the one everyone knows. I want to know when it started and how it grew to such hatred. I know some of it is from my mother, I admit that. But I'm wondering, my memory loss, does it go back to the Seven Moons?"

"That's difficult."

"I know, I don't remember anything, Soubi before I lost my memory. Did I stumble upon something I shouldn't have?" he asked the man. "Did Seimei make me lose my memory? Or did it have something to do with the Seven Moons? It doesn't matter who is right and who is wrong… I just really want to know why my brother turned out the way he did."

"You're going," Soubi surmised factually.

"Tell me no, Soubi and I won't."

"You want to go," Soubi observed.

"I don't _want_ to go anywhere near that disgusting man," Ritsuka confessed and this made Soubi smiled a little more truly. "If I never saw him again that's fine with me. But I have a gut feeling that this is important. Something isn't adding up, there are holes and they are everywhere. I want to fill them up."

Soubi leaned up and put his cigarette out before caressing Ritsuka's face. "I love you, Ritsuka. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, to hell and back again."

"He said he could work around my time-table for seventh grade. It would be Friday to Sunday."

"Anything to draw you in."

Ritsuka smiled sadly. "Tell me no, Soubi and I won't go."

"You will go," Soubi said and kissed his forehead. "If you believe that this is important then you must. I'm being a child about it, I want you to myself."

"You have me, Soubi," Ritsuka promised. "Never doubt that."

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked intrigued.

Ritsuka choked and kissed the man's lips. "It's an order."


End file.
